


A Thoughtless Comment

by ModSoul



Series: Chance Meetings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Meeting Fans, Misunderstanding, meeting readers, the books are real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModSoul/pseuds/ModSoul
Summary: Two friends, a motel disguising itself as a hotel and a very familiar car out front.
Series: Chance Meetings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276772
Kudos: 11





	A Thoughtless Comment

For a while now they had planned this holiday. Everything was booked and now they finally made it to their first stop. Unfortunately, an uncomfortable atmosphere soon spread between them, as the supposed hotel, seemingly turned out to be a motel. No lobby, no porter, just a front door with a room behind it. This was exactly what they had tried to avoid as occasionally weird characters turned up in such motels. The two friends lay awake for quite some time and listened to the noises outside. The wind howled through the gap beneath the door and the windows didn't seem to be airtight either.

"Somehow this really feels like a motel." The young woman again returned to this conclusion.  
Her travel companion was about to fall asleep, so he didn't really pay much attention to her.  
"If there is a _Chevy Impala_ in the parking lot tomorrow, then something went wrong," she added.  
"What?" The other asked confused.  
"The car from _Supernatural_ , they usually stay in motels," she explained.  
"You nerd," he teased, though he was just as nerdy as she was.  
"Pff ..., " she only commented and snuggled into her blanket.  
She had to get some sleep, as they had a busy day ahead of them.

After they had packed their things they took them to their rented car. On the way she absent-mindedly turned her head and looked at the car right beside theirs. A moment later she stopped in her tracks. Her mouth agape she just stared at the black car and her friend in turns, her arms full she only managed to point her finger at the vehicle, releasing a squeaking noise. Her friend looked at her in confusion and followed her eyes. With a frown, he examined the car. There really was the car, she had told him about last night.  
"What a coincidence," he commented and opened the trunk of their car.  
He put his luggage inside and then collected hers, that she had simply dropped on the ground to take a closer look at the car. She looked through the windows trying to see anything inside. Anything that told her if this really was just a coincidence or if it was THE Chevy Impala. Obviously, she knew that Supernatural was just a story, but she had heard of rumors that there was more to it than it seemed.

"Come on! Leave it be! We have to get going!" Her friend urged after a while.  
"But, but ...," she tried to defend herself when a loud "HEY!" was yelled at her.  
A strongly built man in a leather jacket, carrying a backpack over his shoulder came directly towards her an unfriendly look on his face.  
"Hands off!" He downright hissed at her.  
Startled she lifted her hands. "I just wanted to take a look!" She stammered and took a few steps back.  
The man followed her with his eyes and then opened the trunk.  
Carefully she rounded him and caught a glimpse of the inside. Underneath the trunk lid, she saw white signs and lines, that seemed familiar to her. She came to a halt beside her own car and observed the Impala thoughtfully.

"Something the matter?" He suddenly wanted to know.  
"Ehm ... no ... I mean ... maybe ... ehm ... is that a Devil's Trap in the trunk?" She asked uncertainly and pointed at the mentioned part.  
The man looked from her to the trunk lid in confusion.  
"Yeah ...," he acknowledged hesitantly.  
"Cool. Is there a Convention nearby?" It now bubbled out of her.  
"Convention?" He asked not less confused.  
"Well, a Fan meeting for different Fandoms," she explained, now confused as well.  
"Dean?" Another man asked.  
He had just appeared beside her and towered above her. Questioningly he looked between her and the other man.  
"Sam. Let's go," the shorter man – Dean – now promptly changed the topic.  
The addressed threw his backpack into the trunk as well and closed it, while the other one went into the direction of the driver's seat.

"Wait!" It suddenly escaped the young woman and she made a few steps towards the car.  
"What?" Dean wanted to know, annoyed.  
"Are the rumors true that the Supernatural-books are based on real facts?" She spoke frankly.  
She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the truth, as that would mean that all those monsters were actually real.  
Dean had stopped getting into the car and now straightened up again. Sam leaned against the roof of his side of the car and watched her in fascination.  
"Look kiddo, you're nice, so I give you some advice: Stay out of the city tonight, something nasty is on the prowl," he indirectly answered her question, meeting her eyes.  
Her heart started pounding faster. So it was true. These were the brothers that had saved the world several times but also nearly destroyed it. These were the men she had read so much about. At least if they weren't tremendously pulling her leg.

Dean saw her silence as approval and sat down in the driver's seat completely. He was just about to close the door when she shouted again: "Wait!"  
"What now?" He replied even more annoyed and turned back towards her.  
"During the day is all right?" She wanted to know.  
"Yeah, so far the attacks were only during the night, but do be careful," Sam confirmed with a nod.  
"Okay. Then we'll depart on time," she determined and nodded as well.  
Sam was just about to get into the car when she interrupted them once more: "Good Luck and ... Thanks."  
Both of them grinned and Dean threw a short "No problem" over his shoulder before they closed the doors entirely.  
He started the engine and they were off without further ado.

For a moment longer, she stood there and tried to process the conversation. Her friend took her out of her thoughts when he urged her again to get going. With a grin on her face, she sat down in the car. She couldn't wait to tell her friends within the Fandom about this encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is somewhat like the conversation we had in our hotel. The rest is obviously made up entirely. Though I do dare to claim that I would react similarly.


End file.
